Misadventures of a Champion
by Tatsumi Ryota
Summary: Lograr ser el primer campeón de Alola a los 12 años, entrenar a sus Pokemon, crear nuevas estrategias y enfrentar oponentes muy fuertes, era todo un sueño hecho realidad o eso creyó Natsuki hasta que dos años pasaron y lo golpeo la realidad. Todo tiene algún problema ¿no? No todo es miel sobre hojuelas y Natsuski lo aprenderá a la mala. Male Protagonist x (...)
1. Chapter 1

Natsuki, era un chico que comenzó su recorrido insular a los 11 años y en medio año lo había completado.

Logró ser el primer campeón de Alola. Y para él era divertido, entrenar a sus Pokemon, crear nuevas estrategias y enfrentar oponentes muy fuertes. Pero todo tiene algún problema ¿no? No todo es miel sobre hojuelas. El problema no era asumir todas las responsabilidades de ser un campeón de región, tenía la ayuda de su Elite 4 y del profesor, tampoco el defender el titulo por dos años seguidos, ni lo era el que la persona que te gustaba hace unos años se fuera de la región, no, no era nada de eso. El problema principal era el que pasa todo humano a su edad.

El momento en que pasas de ser un niño a ser adolescente

Adolescencia.

Sep, como lo leyeron. El principal problema del primer Campeón de Alola era que estaba entrando a la adolescencia. Algunos dirán "¿Eso es realmente un problema? ¿No es algo normal?" Pues claro, es normal pasar por eso. No es que fuera cierto chico de pueblo paleta con sus eternos 10 años. Pero para un chico que recién lo experimenta es algo nuevo y por supuesto todo lo que viene con ella. La pubertad y lo más peligroso. Sus hormonas alborotadas.

Natsuki un chico con 14 años y 2 meses, Campeón de Alola que ha defendido su título por dos años seguidos y competido contra grandes entrenadores de su región o de otra, ha entrado a la adolescencia y estar en una región tropical y varias chicas increíblemente atractivas alrededor suyo, no ira a ser fácil sobrellevar estos nuevos problemas que se le pondrán de aquí en adelante.

Acompañen a Natsuki con sus nuevas aventuras y problemas que enfrentara.

Esta historia continuara...

* * *

 **Un pequeño comienzo. Hola a todos, Soy Ryota y aunque no soy completamente nuevo en fanfiction es la primera vez que escribiré sobre Pokemon. Esta es mi segunda cuenta y esta sera especialmente para subir pokemon. Y se preguntaran ¿Por que no lo subes en tu otra cuenta? Y les responderé, que tomare esta cuenta como un pequeño descanso de la otra que tengo o ¿prefieren que diga que esta cuenta es mi alter - ego ? Estos serán más como historias cortas para divertir (espero que se diviertan) que yo tengo todas las ganas de escribir algo en que pueda divertirme y ustedes también lo hagan.** **Por eso mismo quiero que ustedes también puedan participar en estas historias. Y se preguntaran ¿Como lo haremos? Pues fácil mis queridos Rowlet. En cada final de capitulo habrá una pequeña votación para elegir con que personaje interactuará nuestro protagonista. Y ya les digo el tema sera variado, ya sea en relación entre solo amigos , interés amoroso, odio, etc (sip, no se me ocurrió poner otra cosa que Etc) Algún dato curioso es por que elegí hacer de este personaje principal masculino, es porque me siento más cómodo escribir algo desde la perspectiva de un hombre y como podría desarrollarse con todos los personajes que hay en pokemon sol y luna, al mismo tiempo en como yo sentí el como podrían ser las relaciones entre los personajes así que si hay alguien que no esta satisfecho, pues lo siento enserio pero no se si podría escribir algo con lo que no me sienta muy cómodo. Lo mismo va con algunos pokemon que una que otra vez mencionara el personaje que pertenezcan a su equipo, van más por los que elegí yo en su momento y los que podría tener más adelante. Cualquier otra duda o si existe la posibilidad de que quieran hacer una solicitud pueden dejarla en un review por allí.**

 **Ah y lo del nombre, no es el mismo mio que en el juego. Estuve pensando en algo que podría quedarle al personaje principal de sol y luna. Y pense en jugar un poco con el sol y luna en japones y cosas que se le pudieran relacionar y llegue a una pequeña combinación de verano con luna y llego el nombre Natsuki, bueno, no es el nombre más original y rebuscado pero algo es algo.**

 **Bueno, no se si funcionara en este momento las votaciones pero igual las haré, ahí les va frijolitos.**

 **Y las/los candidatos para ser el personaje de la próxima semana son:**

 **-Hau/Tilo**

 **-Mayla/Olivia**

 **-Lana/Nereida**

 **-Mallow/Lulú**

 **-Zarala/Acerola**

 **-Rika/Mina**

 **-Gladio**

 **-Kiawe**

 **-Kahili**

 **Recuerden no siempre sera lo que esperan entre lo que escojan puede ser convertido en una historia de ya sea amor, comedia, amistad o incluso odio por algunos personajes, así que elijan con sabiduría.**

 **Hasta la proxima y si no hay muchos votantes o no hay ninguno, continuare subiendo según decida yo el personaje para lo próximo que escribiré.**

 **Hasta otra lectores.**


	2. Una comida un tanto dulce

Una de las cosas que me gusta hacer es comer en un restaurante en Akala que se ubicaba en ciudad KoniKoni. Su comida era deliciosa y era un lugar que frecuentaban muchos de mis amigos así que había una alta probabilidad de juntarnos y pasar un buen rato conversando.

Llegue a la ciudad gracias a la poke montura de Charizard. Me baje cerca del centro Pokemon. Ya son las 13:30 y mi estómago ya estaba sonando como si no hubiera comido en una semana y no era por nada, el olor de la comida estaba llegando a mis fosas nasales.

Ya hace un tiempo que no eh tenido la oportunidad de venir a este lugar por unos cuantos desafíos que tuve para defender el título, papeleo o algo de entrenamiento con mis Pokemon, lo que no me dejaba tiempo para venir, ya que, en todo el tiempo que me quedaba de día lo dormía.

Salude a algunos vendedores al pasar por la calle principal y visualice el restaurante. Llegue a la puerta que tenía el letrero de abierto así que simplemente pase y junto a mi entrada el sonido de unas campanadas sonó avisando a los dueños que había llegado un nuevo cliente. Una mujer cerca de sus 30 llegó a mi lado.

-Bienvenido a nuestro restaurante… ¿Oh? Pero si es Natsuki-kun no te había visto desde hace un tiempo ¿Cómo va todo?

Reconociéndome le sonreí devolviéndole el saludo

-Hola señora Malvales, si ha sido un tiempo. Todo va perfecto, aunque gracias a la ayuda de todos en el alto mando y el profesor, sí que me han salvado, en estos dos años aun no me acostumbro del todo como campeón y todavía me salvan el pellejo con ciertas situaciones.

Me reí nerviosamente.

Ella era una de los propietarios de este restaurante, Mahila Malvales, esposa del chef en jefe y el otro propietario del lugar. Era una señora muy amable y que siempre tenía una sonrisa alegre en el rostro que venía bien en este tipo de lugar.

-Bueno es algo que te iras acostumbrando poco a poco, recién tienes 14 años chico, desde ahora se te harán las cosas más fáciles. Pero bueno, no te puedo dejar parado aquí, pasa y busca un asiento disponible que ahora te atiendo.

-Sí, Gracias-

El restaurante como siempre estaba lleno, además de ser el único disponible en esta zona tenía una comida deliciosa así que no había razón de sorprenderse de que estuviera lleno, pero aun así me pude agarrar un asiento cerca de donde el chef cocinaba a la mirada de los clientes. Mire al lugar y alce la mano para llamar la atención del chef y lo salude.

Él era el chef en jefe de la cocina y esposo de la señora Malvales, Erick Malvales. Por lo que me comentaron unos amigos y el mismo, antes de llegar a Alola, era un viajero en plena investigación de la gastronomía en todo el mundo, visito cada región conocida en busca de formas para descubrir nuevos sabores y combinaciones lo que le dio un gran renombre en el mundo de la gastronomía, cuando llego a Alola se enamoró de la región y conoció al amor de su vida con quien ahora está casado y decidió quedarse y abrir un local. Era un hombre que al igual que su esposa, amable y alegre pero

-Pero si es un rostro que no había visto hace mucho ¿A qué tienda aparte de la mía fuiste a gastar tu dinero, mocoso?

Aparte de amar la cocina y su familia también amaba el dinero. Así que pedía explicaciones a los clientes habituales y que le tuviera cierta confianza por qué no venían más seguido y si lo habían engañado con otro restaurante.

-No es eso, Señor Erick, solo estaba ocupado en la liga y no eh podido venir más seguido-

-¿Hmm? Por ahora te creeré, mocoso. Ahora siéntate y espera a que te atiendan, solo asegúrate de gastar lo que no gastaste en todo este mes ahora- La sonrisa que me daba no era nada tranquilizadora, así que solo asentí resignado esperando a la señora Malvales que me tomara el pedido.

En el segundo piso del restaurante que servía de casa para la familia Malvales se encontraba una chica de cabello verde amarrado en coletas estirada en su cama con ropa cómoda y leyendo un libro.

Suspiro al mismo tiempo que cerraba el libro. Hoy no le tocaba ayudar en la cocina, era su día libre. Podía pasarla afuera y juntarse con alguno de sus amigos pero Lana, su mejor amiga se encontraba en la competencia anual de pesca que se celebraba en la isla de Poni mientras que su mejor amigo Kiawe se estaba preparando para el festival de la isla que se celebraría en unas semanas y no tenía tiempo que perder para que el festival saliera bien, solo a él se le ocurría ofrecerse de director del festival y además ser el bailarín principal del espectáculo, se quedara dormido por un día entero de nuevo en cualquier parte que encuentre cuando todo esto termine. Pensó en preguntarle a Mayla si quería salir un rato, pero luego recordó en que la mujer se encontraba en la liga Pokemon, arreglando unos asuntos con otras regiones para el próximo Pokemon World Tournament y la renovación del Árbol de Combate.

Otro suspiro. Estaba aburrida y no tenía nada que hacer. Recordar la liga Pokemon le trajo a la mente la imagen de cierto entrenador sonriéndole. El rostro de la chica tuvo un pequeño tinte rosa. Giro la cabeza negando. Como le había dicho Mayla, estaban ocupados en la liga y el por ser campeón no era la excepción de arreglar los asuntos que tiene la liga, no debería tener tiempo ni para asomarse a darle una pequeña visita…

Espera.

\- ¿Por qué incluso debería venir a verme? Bueno, soy su amiga o eso creo, pero aun así no debería haber una razón lógica para verme especialmente a mí, digo…

La chica empezó a divagar en sus pensamientos, tan inmersa estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta en que tocaban a su puerta y alguien entraba viéndola divagar y riéndose un poco. Le toco el hombre y la chica se giró.

La chica en un principio se sorprendió por la presencia de su madre, pero gano la curiosidad

-Mamá ¿Qué pasa? –

La madre solo reía, su hija con quien compartía tonalidad de pelo no se dio cuenta que estaba hablando en voz alta.

-Sé que es tu día libre, pero ¿Podrías venir a ayudar durante el almuerzo abajo? Hoy hay más clientes de los que creímos que íbamos a tener y yo sola no podre con todos los pedidos.

-oh Claro, no hay problema mamá. De todas formas, no tenía nada que hacer ahora, déjame prepararme y bajo enseguida

Comenzó a moverse y arreglarse para atender a los clientes mientras su madre salía de la habitación no sin dejar ver en su rostro una sonrisa malévola. Ya completamente arreglada, bajo rápidamente hacia el mostrador y vio que el restaurante si estaba bastante lleno y su madre necesitaría ayuda.

-Estoy lista mamá, atenderé el sector cerca de la puerta- La chica salió a atender

-Espera hija, yo atiendo ese sector, tu ve y encárgate del sector cerca de la barra. No he tenido tiempo en atenderles y todavía no termino los pedidos del sector de las mesas.

-¿Mm? Okey-

La chica camino entre las mesas y empezó a atender a los clientes. Dejo el vaso de agua en las mesas mientras la comida estaba lista y solo faltaba unos 3 clientes que faltaban de ser atendidos, tomo el de dos y solo faltaba el ultimo. Se dirigió hacia él y empezó.

-Bienvenido al Restaurante Familia Malvales, siento la demora en atenderle, espero que lo entienda…-

-Oh, Hola Mallow. ¿Cómo estás? - El chico que estaba frente a ella era el campeón de su región y actual razón principal de sus pensamientos complicados.

Se quedó en blanco y por poco se le cae la libreta donde anotaba los pedidos

-A-ah ¡Natsuki! ¿C-como, digo, Que haces aquí? ¿No estas ocupado con las cosas de la liga? - La chica no podía pensar con tranquilidad y la mirada divertida de su padre no ayudaba

-Sobre eso, hoy ya teníamos casi todo listo y el profesor dijo que él se encargaría de los últimos detalles con los demás, me dijeron que descansara un poco y pues hace un tiempo que no como aquí, pensé que era una buena idea además me encanta la comida que preparan – El chico solo se rascaba la cabeza donde ya no se encontraba su gorro

-Y-ya veo- La chica estaba feliz. De todos los lugares que pudo ir el chico, vino al restaurante, ya sea por la comida el corazón de la adolecente se ilusionaba un poco al pensar que era por alguna otra razón – ¿Entonces que es lo que pedirás? – Mostrando una sonrisa alegre la chica se posó un poco más cerca del chico sin notarlo. Cosa que noto el chico al sentir su piel tocando la de la chica. Subió su mirada y su rostro se tiño de un rojo carmesí. En su tiempo en el recorrido insular realmente no tenía tiempo para pararse a pensar e incluso después de cumplirlo tampoco se quedó pensando y en sus conversaciones con Hau apenas se tocaba esos temas, sabia de manera inmediata que la chica a su lado era linda, cualquiera lo podía notar a primera vista. Pero al tenerla tan cerca, que su rostro este a tan solo unos centímetros, mirándote fijamente y poder sentir la esencia que emanaba a distintas especias que de alguna manera le encajaba perfecto a como era Mallow y no podía evitar pensar que Mallow era una chica hermosa. El avergonzado Natsuki se le quedo mirando un poco y el rostro de la chica se tiño de un tono rosa dándose cuenta de la cercanía entre los dos y rápidamente se echó para atrás chocando con un cliente.

\- ¡Ah, lo siento! - Se corrió a otro lado chocando con otra persona - ¡P-perdóneme! - En medio de su disculpa de nuevo choco con otra persona- ¡Uwaa Lo siento! -

Natsuki vio todo el espectáculo en primera fila y no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa al ver a su amiga en tales problemas cerca del llanto en tanto disculparse con los clientes que le decían que no se preocupara y que solo fue un accidente. Sus padres también vieron el espectáculo de su hija, aunque ellos se reían de la torpeza de la chica, pero no sobre sus choques si no al ver su interacción con su amigo y lo obvia que era.

Mallow regreso al lado de su amigo con un pequeño rastro de lágrimas en sus ojos y un rostro avergonzado por el desastre que provoco. Había sido peor que la primera vez que ayudo a su madre en las ordenes.

Después de pedir la orden se fue a la cocina donde la esperaba su padre con una sonrisa burlona y le hablo al oído cosa que solo ella pudiera oírlo.

-Si quieres capturar el corazón del mocoso entonces primero conquista su estómago- Si Mallow se quedara callada por el comentario de su padre le daba razón a su padre entonces el que la chica empezara a cocinar con una mirada seria y con un aura enamoradiza ya lo confirmaba.

Natsuki le encantaba la comida de este restaurante, al nivel de que había probado todos los platillos del menú y otros platillos que el chef le preparaba en ocasiones para añadirlos al menú, lo que le dio la habilidad de reconocer el sabor característico que le daba el chef Erick a cada uno de sus platos. Pero en esta oportunidad, el platillo que había pedido era el especial de verduras, uno de sus favoritos, se lo llevo Mallow con un rostro especialmente sonrojado y se fue rápidamente después de que lo entrego. Natsuki quería hablar un rato con ella, pero, en fin, la chica tal vez estaba demasiada ocupada con los clientes. Al probar el primer bocado, notó algo diferente, era diferente al platillo que preparaba el chef Erick, no era que estuviera malo, en cambio, estaba delicioso, pero aún estaba ese sabor diferente que Natsuki no reconocía, miro detenidamente al plato y tomo otro bocado, si lo analizaba el aderezo y los ingredientes son los mismos que el otro, pero, aun así, de alguna forma había un sabor diferente. Termino el platillo agradeciendo la comida al chef y fue a pagar a la madre de Mallow que se encontraba en la caja. Se despidió de ella y no viendo a Mallow le dijo a su madre que si podía despedirse por ella y decirle que vendría más seguido. La madre solo sonrió con complicidad a algún lugar cerca de la pared que se encontraba atrás suyo y lo despidió amablemente.

Al salir del restaurante Natsuki se quedó pensando en el platillo. No encontraba la palabra que podía definir mejor a ese ingrediente nuevo en el platillo. Miro las flores que adornaban el paisaje de ciudad KoniKoni y sonrió a la vista de malváceas recordando el rostro sonrojado de su amiga Mallow.

De alguna forma encontró la palabra que podría definir de alguna forma el nuevo sabor que tenía el platillo, sería que la comida tenía un toque más dulce de lo habitual.

* * *

 **Hola a todos! A decir verdad este capitulo iba a ser subido la semana pasada pero las fiestas se me vinieron encima y bueno, uno no puede evitar salir de fiesta en estos días. Aclarare algunas cosas antes de seguir con lo review que me mandaron. Primero sobre los nombres de los personajes, cuando nombre a ciertos personajes, por ejemplo el caso de lulú/Mallow, los nombrare como me parezca más cómodo o con cual me guste más. Como en este caso lo hice con Mallow es porque me gusta más como se llama en la versión inglesa que en la de español. Lo mismo pasara con algunos más adelante como también notaron con Tilo en español, lo llame Hau como lo es en ingles y japones, la razón es porque me suena mejor que Tilo. Segundo, verán que en este capitulo no se vio tanto los "problemas" y la razón es que recién se están manifestando los cambios y que en este capitulo solo se vio un pequeño detalle en el pensamiento de Natsuki con respecto a Mallow. Antes solo la encontraba como una chica que era su amiga y ademas era linda, ahora es una chica que es su amiga y que la encuentra hermosa. Puede parecer insignificante ese cambio de pensamiento pero lo problemático vendrá de ahora en adelante aunque poco a poco. Tercero, esto se hará un infierno pero cada capitulo sera continuo, a lo que me refiero es a que cada cosa que pase en todos los capítulos sera el mismo "universo" si lo ponemos de alguna manera, osea si algún "inocente accidente" sucede entonces tendrá repercusiones en los demás capítulos. Cuarto, en un principio el capitulo de Mallow no iría de esta manera pero una imagen me inspiro en hacer esto y lo que puede pasar más adelante. Espero que les gustara este capitulo, más que risa, seria más analizar y conocer un poco más de nuestros personajes, en cada capítulo podrán conocerlos más y siento que puede ser bueno de esa manera.**

SkyBoss72: Gracias por el review y espero que en los siguientes capítulos te diviertas y por supuesto espero que te gustara este capitulo.

Asfoledos: Es verdad, para todos es diferente, por lo menos en la mía, hice cada estupidez que espero no recordar tanto sobre ello, y tuve ciertos problemas con las chicas en esa época que en si lo veo ahora no es tanto pero en ese tiempo era un gran tema que si aveces te hacia la vida difícil jajajaja

 **Bueno ese fue el turno de Mallow/Lulú espero que les gustara y que voten para los** **próximos. Algunos serán más cortos o más largos todo dependiendo de la inspiración al escribirlo y el trasfondo que tendrán los personajes. Bueno ahora quiero proponerles algo, y eso es sobre las votaciones, serán como la anterior no hay ningún cambio con eso, de acuerdo por quien voten se hará el siguiente capitulo pero como quiero escribir de los personajes más de una sola vez, les propongo que cada vez que se haga la votación el personaje por el cual votaron y gano sera propuesto nuevamente después de dos capítulos más, osea, si Mallow gano este en dos capítulos más se mostrara nuevamente en la votación y podrán votar por ella y continuar con su historia. Comenten si están de acuerdo o si proponen algo mejor y que pueda ser más dinámico y entretenido.**

 **Pues aquí les va la nueva votación mis queridos N** **octowl.**

 **-Zarala/Acerola**

 **-Mayla/Olivia**

 **-Kiawe**

 **-Kahili**

 **-Hau/Tilo**

 **-Gladio**

 **-Lana/Nereida**

 **-Rika/Mina**

 **Hasta la próxima!**


	3. Sucesos

**Hola a todos. En este capitulo no habrá mucho, como decirlo... una situación un tanto candente ajajaja, lo que habrá es una pequeña reflexión de los cambios que tiene Natsuki a antes de acuerdo a comentarios de los demás. y me preguntaran ¿Por que? Bueno, en la votaciones hubo un empate o mejor dicho no hubo alguien que votara por un personaje dos veces.**

 **Mayla: 1 Voto**

 **Zarala:1 voto**

 **Lana:1 voto ( y no patricio, no cuenta el que la persona haya votado 4 veces por la misma persona) Aunque no se si fue porque estabas muy emocionado en votar por Lana o solo fue un error de la pagina y que salieron 4 review diciendo lo mismo ajajaja.**

 **Antes dije que si no se votaba yo mismo iba a elegir pero decidí hacer esto como un hecho que sucedió antes del capitulo anterior y ayuda a entender un poco, pero no demasiado sobre Natsuki y los demás. Eso si, introducimos a 5 personajes que más adelante serán importantes y otros 2 que solamente se nombraron. Abajo responderé a los review. Las votaciones continuaran y abajo aclarare algo.**

* * *

El profesor Kukui estaba enfrente de la Elite 4 más el campeón en la sala de reuniones que se encontraba dentro de la liga Pokemon.

-…Y eso concluye el informe de esta semana con los avances de las festividades de cada isla. Ahora, hay otro tema que me gustaría tratar y que cada uno sabe muy bien de cual se trata.

Todos en la habitación suspiraron cansados, no era menos, ya que, el tema era complicado y traería muchos problemas si no se trataban muy bien.

-Vamos chicos, no sean así, ese Llanto Falso no hará efecto- Kukui quiso aligerar el ambiente- El Pokemon World Tournament

Mayla quien está apoyada en la mesa rectangular sentada cerca de una fastidiada Kahili- He estado leyendo sobre cómo se lleva a cabo, pero ¿cuál es el problema realmente?

-Gracias por preguntar Mayla. El problema es que nosotros al ser el lugar con la liga más joven, por decirlo de alguna forma, sería una buena oportunidad para nosotros el realizar el torneo en las islas.

-Espera, tenía entendido que se realizarían en Sinnoh, al ser los ganadores del torneo hace 4 años- Kahili quien estaba con el ceño fruncido cruzo las piernas esperando una respuesta. Kukui rio nervioso, esa chica a pesar de ser entrenadora del tipo volador su fuerte personalidad quemaba como una llamarada en día soleado.

-Eso es cierto, pero, en una reunión que se realizó con los organizadores del torneo nos propusieron el realizar el torneo aquí, para hacer más famosa la liga Alola- Natsuki que estaba sentado junto a Kukui le explico de manera rápida a Kahili, pero ella simplemente le devolvió una mirada agresiva y miro a Kukui.

Aunque el profesor se dio cuenta de la mirada de la Elite no quiso indagar demasiado, era algo que debía resolver el campeón con ella.

-Asumo que el problema que tenemos es donde se realizara el evento- Kahili se cruzó sus brazos pensando sobre lo que se venia

-Esa es una de las razones-

-Otro problema es que, a pesar de ser una buena oportunidad para darse a conocer, ¿tendremos el dinero necesario para costear el evento? - Mayla preguntó

-También está el que si tenemos el suficiente espacio para albergar la cantidad de gente que viene a este evento desde otras regiones- Hala estaba meditando sobre eso mientras comía unas malasadas

Natsuki se levantó y tomó la palabra.

-Poni. En Poni es el lugar que podría llevarse el Torneo. Hay una gran cantidad de lugares que se pueden utilizar para preparar un escenario con todo lo necesario para las batallas.

-Pero está el problema del dinero y la gente. Poni a pesar de ser un buen lugar, el armar un escenario desde cero, tendrá un valor elevado- Kahili lo miro fijamente esperando una respuesta del Campeón.

Natsuki sonrió- Pensé sobre eso y tenemos a dos personas que nos ayudaran en eso.

\- ¿A dos personas? ¿Quiénes? - Zarala que estaba silenciosa hasta ahora pregunto curiosa

-Una de las personas que nos ayudaran es el señor Yakón. Es uno de los principales fundadores del Torneo. Mientras que la otra persona es alguien quien es alguien importante en la región Sinnoh y nos ha ayudado mucho al darnos la oportunidad de albergar este torneo. La Campeona de Sinnoh, Cynthia.

\- ¿¡Espera!? ¿¡Cynthia!? ¿¡Es en serio!?- Zarala no se lo podía creer, una de sus idolas estaría ayudando

-Sí, así es. Por lo que el problema del dinero, lo que tenemos nosotros y lo que financiara el Señor Yakón y la Señorita Cynthia estará arreglado, lo que nos quedaría sobre la gente. Akala y Ula-Ula tienen un gran espacio para albergar gente y tiene una vasta cantidad de atracciones que le pueden interesar a la gente de otras regiones. Mientras que en Poni no hay tantos lugares que visitar, El Árbol de Combate es un buen lugar para los entrenadores que quieran entrenar.

Kukui sonreía un poco orgulloso del chico, comparando la imagen que antes tenía el chico cuando empezó como campeón todo nervioso y tímido y ahora que pueda desenvolverse muy bien y con confianza era algo que cualquiera estaría orgulloso.

-Estoy de acuerdo con el joven Campeón, Hahaha- Hala habló- Aunque en el pasado aquel lugar era para poner a prueba a los jóvenes que habían sido campeones del recorrido insular, pero ahora es una buena oportunidad de cambiar algunas oxidadas tradiciones.

Natsuki asintió feliz por las palabras de Hala y miro a los otros en la habitación. Al parecer estaban todos de acuerdo.

Kahili lo miro seriamente, Natsuki pensó al verla que le venían más los Pokemon tipo fuego que el tipo volador y suspiro- Creo que es una buena idea, pero no creo que Cynthia vaya a ayudar de forma tan fácil ¿Hay alguna condición?

-S-si- Trago seco- Cynthia nos pidió a cambio de ayudarnos un lugar donde pueda quedarse ella y los demás participantes de su región en algún buen hotel.

-Ya veo, lo suponía- Kahili nuevamente suspiro y miro a Kukui- Yo les daré un Pent-houses en el hotel de mi familia.

-Lo siento por eso Kahili- Kukui quien estuve junto a Natsuki sabia al respecto de la condición y pensaba pedírselo a ella

\- ¿Qué cosa? Es un bajo precio por ayudarnos- Kahili le devolvió una media sonrisa, pero nuevamente la endureció- pero Campeón- Se dirigió a Natsuki de manera seria- En un futuro si no te derrotan por el título, espero que puedas realizar estos eventos sin recurrir a la ayuda de otras regiones y que les debamos favores- sentenció la Elite 4.

El ambiente en la habitación se envolvió de un aura un tanto incómoda para los presentes.

"Uwaa…" Zarala pensó y susurro un poco incomoda

Natsuki bajo la mirada. Todos pensando que estaría deprimido iban a hablar, pero él se adelantó levantando la mirada y mirando fijamente hablo- Kahili-san- La nombrada se le quedo viendo- Gracias-

El chico le sonrió y ella estaba descolocada no entendiendo el por qué el chico le agradecía.

Y no era la única, todos los demás estaban con los ojos abiertos y con la incógnita de por qué le agradecía.

-Gracias por preocuparte de nuestra región, sé que tus palabras tenían un significado más profundo y agradezco eso, pero debido a mi inmadurez como campeón tenía que recurrir a la ayuda externa de una conocida y termine molestándote por aquella acción y poniendo en una complicada situación a la región- El chico afrontó a la Elite 4 de forma que ninguno esperaba. Normalmente el chico no podía enfrentar a la Elite, pero últimamente ha podido tomar confianza en sí mismo.

La chica estaba sorprendida, no esperaba eso del chico, pero no iba a dejarse vencer- M-mientras lo entiendas, está bien- Contesto un poco nerviosa logrando que se sonrojara ligeramente

De alguna manera se dejó vencer.

Mayla tuvo que mantener su risa contenida.

Hala solo sonrió divertido y orgulloso del chico.

Zarala la miro aburrida como si estuviera esperando la reacción y no le gustaba.

Kukui esperaba que pronto la relación del campeón y la Elite fuera más amena y no toda discusión.

Y Natsuki estaba confundido por el tartamudeo de la chica.

-Bien, lo que tenemos que hacer ahora es ver los permisos y organizar el evento. Me adelante un poco y ya tengo algunos permisos.

-Entendido, yo estaré averiguando que podemos hacer en la isla en cuanto al torneo- Mayla saco su celular y empezó a realizar algunas llamadas

-Yo llamare a mi tío para hacer los preparativos y hablar con los alcaldes del pueblo- Zarala al igual que Mayla saco su celular y empezó por llamar a Denio.

-Yo iré a pedir la ayuda de la Kahuna Hela- Hala se levantó de su asiento y salió de la habitación presumiblemente yendo a la isla de Poni.

-Mientras tanto yo iré a ver las opciones que tienen las otras islas en cuanto a turistas y tiendas que puedan funcionar de atracción- Kahili no más se levantó y ya no estaba en la habitación.

-Bueno, supongo que yo iré a arreglar los últimos detalles en el Árbol de combate- Natsuki se levantaba a arreglar lo último en ese lugar y concentrarse plenamente en lo que sería el Pokemon World Tounament.

-Natsuki- Kukui lo llamó

\- ¿Diga, Profesor?

\- Ya arreglé todo en el Árbol de Combate- El hombre tomaba unas notas en el computador frente suyo

-Entonces iré a hablar con el señor Yakón y…- Sintió una mano en su hombro, giro la cara y vio a Mayla sonriéndole. Se sonrojo un poco y se dio vuelta para poner más atención a lo que quería decir.

-Cariño, hemos estado un buen tiempo discutiendo y solucionando problemas y no te has tomado ningún descanso, será mejor que vayas y descanses-

-Pero si es eso ustedes también…- continuaría, pero Kukui lo interrumpió

-Hay una pequeña diferencia entre nosotros y tú, Natsuki. Nosotros somos adultos y tú incluso si eres el campeón, eres un chico que necesita distraerse un rato y pasarla bien con sus amigos-

-Pero-

-Sin peros, ahora ve, báñate y sale un rato que ya es tiempo de que pases tiempo con tus amigos, por ejemplo, Mallow- La mujer se reía internamente intentando que el chico fuera a ver a la chica que tenía un enamoramiento por él. Aunque este no entendía de lo que se proponía la Elite.

-Lo mismo va para Zarala, le diremos que se vaya y nosotros avanzaremos tanto como podamos hasta que lleguen. No volverán hasta en 3 días ¿Escuchaste? –

Sin escuchar protestas, empujaron a Natsuki fuera de la habitación. El chico no tuvo más que resignarse e ir a hacer algo por algún lado.

Vio su reloj.

Las 13:15 pm.

Su estómago rugió por algún abastecimiento, recordando las palabras de Mayla.

-Creo que iré donde Mallow a comer algo. Tal vez me encuentre con algunos de los chicos y con suerte este Mallow ayudando.

Recordó como había sido el día, desde hace 6 días recorriendo lugares de Alola para tener un informe sobre las festividades que se venían, arreglando los problemas en el Árbol de Combate y sus infiltraciones de personas sin el nivel necesario para entrar, el viajar a la región de Unova para una reunión entre Yakón, los organizadores y Cynthia, y una discusión general con su Elite 4 para mantener informado de los movimientos que se harán desde ahora en adelante. Un poco agotador y suponía que Kukui y Mayla querían que descansara y no fuera todo lo que hacía solo trabajo.

Tomar una ducha no sonaba mal y comer algo lo mejoraba aún más.

Subió al Charizard después de tomar la ducha y se dirigió a Akala, a unos de los mejores restaurantes, si no, el mejor en el que haya estado.

Incluso si no le creyesen, era un día normal entre los miembros de la liga más el profesor.

* * *

 **VickySMC: Muchas gracias por el Review y espero que te guste como iré desarrollando al personaje y como se conectaran con los demás. Y sobre la actitud de Kahili, cuando iba a hacer la historia y pensar sobre el desarrollo de los personajes, me imagine lo mismo sobre Kahili , debió ser por su apariencia y fuerte personalidad en el juego (o eso me parece) que se podrían crear problemas con alguien como el protagonista. No escribí sobre Olivia/Mayla por lo mismo, espero el momento justo para introducirla y que haga las cosas más divertidas por el contraste rudo que tiene por fuera con el lado tierno por dentro.**

 **Nixo: Muchas gracias y me alegra que te gustare el capitulo anterior, espero que sea lo mismo con este. Lo mismo de arriba, no se si fue un error de la pagina o si escribiste más de una vez pero aun así gracias, me reí mucho... de mi mismo por emocionarme al tener tantos review aunque sean de la misma persona. En cuanto a Lana, todavía tengo unas pequeñas dudas sobre lo que estoy pensando hacer con el personaje en esta historia pero espero que te guste lo que pasara aproximadamente**

 **Dapper: Muchas gracias por el review y me alegra que te gustara el capitulo, se que es lo mismo que le digo a todos pero espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo y para sorpresa de muchos, cuando votaste por Zarala me alegre por que ya tenia una idea fija en cuando iría a escribir sobre ella y se convertirá en un hecho importante más adelante.**

 **Espero que voten y no se mantenga el empate ajajaja.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **1.- La edad de los personajes, lo estuve pensando bastante y creo que funcionaria de esta manera en cuanto los personajes que se mostraron hasta ahora.**

 **Natsuki: 14 años con 2 meses**

 **Mallow: 15 años con 8 meses**

 **Prof. Kukui: 28 años con 3 meses**

 **Zarala: 14 años con 11 meses**

 **Kahili: 18 años con 1 mes**

 **Hala: 58 años con 4 meses**

 **Mayla: 24 años con 2 meses**

 **Las votaciones se mantendrán iguales a las de la ultima vez, aqui les va mis amados Araquanid ( amo a ese pokemon, es muy genial):**

 **-Zarala/Acerola**

 **-Mayla/Olivia**

 **-Kiawe**

 **-Kahili**

 **-Hau/Tilo**

 **-Gladio**

 **-Lana/Nereida**

 **-Rika/Mina**

 **Hasta la próxima!**


	4. Salpicadura

Fuaah! Lo siento por tardar tanto en subir, realmente no creí que mi viaje se alargara tanto (Aunque la culpa realmente fue mía porque me perdí varias veces en el camino y termine donde no debía, pero fue una linda experiencia el viajar mochileando por mi pais jejejeje) Bueno, sigamos con esta extraña historia. Hace unos días mientras pensaba en que escribir tuve varias ideas y una me pareció muy divertida pero en un trasfondo un poco serio y me gustaría preguntarles si les parecería que hubieran "especiales" donde contaría experiencias pasadas de los personajes, un ejemplo es el problema de los ultra entes y que pasó con ellos en el "universo" de Natsuki o sobre situaciones que vivió con Lillie mientras hacia el recorrido insular o lo dejamos pasar y contamos lo que pasara de aquí en adelante? Lo decidirán ustedes, a mi me parece divertido escribir sobre esto pero si a ustedes no les apetece pues gueno, sera ajajajaja. Los escribiré en otra historia más seria. Ah se me olvidaba, abajo responderé a los review y preguntare algo que tal vez sea interesante cuando termine con esta serie. Nos vemos Abajito.

* * *

\- ¡Araquanid, Hidroariete! – La voz resonó en medio de lo que parecía un lago que se abría hacia el mar rodeado de rocas.

Una criatura semejante a una araña tomó impulso con sus cuatro patas mientras las otras dos cargaba con una energía azul que iba creciendo como un torbellino de agua hacia el lago que se encontraba enfrente suyo. El golpe del ataque en la superficie del agua se dividió como si fuera un paso que iba creciendo hacia la mitad de lago, pero de un momento a otro el camino se cerró a la falta de potencia.

-Mmm… todavía no llegamos a la gran roca… ¡Bien Araquanid, una vez más! ¡Aumentemos la potencia! ¡Hidroariete! - La gran araña purpura asentía con la cabeza de acuerdo con su entrenador y se dirigía con más fuerza demostrada en que el torbellino de agua crecía más y más en sus patas delanteras.

\- ¡Qué diablos le estás haciendo a mi lugar, Idiota! - Un relámpago amarillo choco con el torbellino. El agua se esparció por todos lados mojando a todo lo que estaba debajo de él, incluyendo al entrenador de Araquanid.

\- ¿¡De quien fue la gran idea de hacer eso!?- El ahora empapado entrenador reclamo mientras se movía el cabello hacia atrás para que no le tapara la vista.

-Solo lo hice porque estas destruyendo mi lugar y asustando a los Pokemon que viven en el lago- La voz le contesto oyéndose molesta, pero suspiro cansada al ver quien era.

-…-El chico se volteó y no pudo ver a las rocas que deberían conformar parte del lago y rio nervioso, quizá se allá pasado un poco al entrenar con su Pokemon- Puede que tengas razón, ¡Pero! ¡Araquanid y los Pokemon del lago me ayudo a llegar a un acuerdo con lo Pokemon del lugar, ellos nos dejaron entrenar aquí! - El chico enfrento a quien se acercó a él con un Lanturn que miraba divertido a su Araquanid, pareciendo burlándose de él, lo que no le gusto a la araña, pero no iba a actuar sin la orden de su entrenador.

La entrenadora del Lanturn se fijó en el lago, viendo las rocas destruidas y esparcidas en el lago y a varios Pokemon viéndola y asintiendo con la cabeza al parecer diciendo que el chico decía la verdad.

Suspiro nuevamente. Después del agotador día de ayer en el concurso de pesca, perdiendo por un accidente y ahora encontrándose con un viejo amigo idiota que no se fijaba mucho en sus acciones destruyendo el lugar en el que tanto trabajo.

-Tú de verdad, incluso cuando no nos hemos visto en un buen tiempo, en la única oportunidad que logramos vernos de nuevo estas destruyendo mi lugar favorito mientras entrenas ¿No tienes nada más en la cabeza que entrenar, Natsuki?

Natsuki al oírla hablar le pareció conocida la voz, pero no le tomo importancia. Cuando fijo su mirada hacia la chica enfrente suyo, empezó a analizarla, ya que, al parecer lo conocía.

Sandalias negras, pantalones celestes y patrón de olas y una playera blanca con detalles azules. Esa ropa le era increíblemente conocida y sabía que era el estilo de su "divertida" amiga Lana, pero la persona enfrente suyo, definitivamente ¡Definitivamente! No era ella.

-Discúlpeme por preguntar señorita ¿Pero me podría decir su nombre? Al parecer me está confundiendo con alguien más, ya que, si no mal recuerdo, nunca nos hemos visto antes

-¿Hah? ¿De que estas hablando, Natsuki? Incluso si no nos hemos visto por unos meses, creo. Deberías reconocerme, chico ingenuo- La sonrisa y risa le recordó a alguien muy molesta y fastidiosa. La volvió a observar un poco más detenidamente.

Piel blanca un tanto bronceada, era como la de su amiga, listo.

Ojos azules, Listo

Unas cuantas pecas en sus mejillas, Listo

Cabello azul corto, ¿Listo? Nope, cabello azul sí, pero largo hasta la cintura.

Diadema en la cabeza, Listo

Cuerpo de Loli…¿¡Qué diablos paso aquí!?

Los ojos de Natsuki casi se salen de sus cuencas mirando la altura de la chica enfrente suyo y de sus sutiles, pero algo notables proporciones que antes definitivamente no tenía. ¡Vamos! ¡Si antes hasta podías confundirla con una de sus hermanas pequeñas y decirle a alguien que solo tenía 2 años de diferencia y te creerían!

Sus manos temblando tomaba los hombros de la chica solo un poco más baja que él.

-¿¡Quién eres y en que zanja dejaste a la Loli Lana!? -

-….-La mirada ensombrecida de la peli azul comenzó a darle mal espina al chico y no por nada, si lo próximo que dijo la chica con una mirada siniestra- Lanturn, Hidrobomba-

Lo último que vio el chico fue como le llegaba un gran torrente de agua a su cuerpo lanzándolo a la fría agua del lago mientras su Pokemon se lanzaba a buscarlo sorprendido.

-Pero por supuesto que sabía que eras Lana. Tu no aguantas ninguna broma, Lana-

Como si fuera una clase de hechizo, decía eso para convencerse de que la chica al lado suyo en el lomo de Lapras era de por sí, su amiga Lana. Aquella chica enana y molesta que no paraba de gastarle alguna broma que de una forma u otra había crecido hasta casi alcanzarlo en altura.

-Mmm…Ajá. Y yo te creo- La chica lo miraba inexpresivamente mientras el chico hacia lo que podía para secar su ropa.

-De todas formas, a quien se le ocurre tirar a alguien a un lago de agua fría a las seis de la mañana, moriré por tu culpa ¿sabes? - El chico la miro con desdén mientras sacudía su húmeda playera e intentaba que los rayos de sol que apenas salía le llegara a su ropa.

-Ya no exageres, nadie moriría por mojarse un poco, además cuando salga el sol tu ropa se secará en unos minutos…Llorón-

-¿A quién le dices llorón, bruja?-

-¿¡Bruja!? ¡Atrévete a decirlo de nuevo, bobalicón! -

Los dos se miraban recelosos, pequeñas chispas se podrían ver y no faltaba nada que uno de ellos saltara hacia el otro para comenzar una pelea a puños o bueno, una carcajada salió de los dos, se reían como si no hubiera fin.

-Sí que extrañe pelear contigo de esta forma, idiota- La chica sonrió mientras lo miraba de reojo.

-…Si lo siento- Los rayos del sol empezaron a iluminar parte del lago

\- ¿Por qué te disculpas? Eres el campeón, era de suponer que estarías ocupado- Se hundía de hombros y miraba las corrientes de agua.

-…pero yo- Natsuki tenía responsabilidades todos sus amigos lo sabían y comprendían que no podrían verse a menudo, pero él mismo sabía que no todo era atender las responsabilidades de campeón, siempre hubo tiempo en el que podía pasar con los demás, pero ocupaba ese tiempo para entrenar o dormir, y por eso sentía que debía disculparse.

-Nada de peros, solo intenta vernos más seguido. No quiero que nuestros encuentros sean solo porque por accidente te vi entrenando y decidí acercarme- Lana cruzaba sus brazos de forma reprobatoria hacia el chico

-Lo siento- Este solo pudo desviar la mirada y estirarse un poco.

\- ¿Y por qué entrenabas aquí? - intentando cambiar el tema

-mm…más que entrenar era estirar los músculos, me echaron de la liga para descansar- La risa nerviosa no tardo en venir

-Jajajaja típico de ti, supongo que fue el profesor-

-Sep….¿Sabes? Todavía no me acostumbro a verte así- La ceja de la chica se levantó sorprendida y sonrió socarronamente

-¿Oh? ¿El pequeño Natsuki está interesado en mi nuevo y sexy cuerpo? - La chica no tardo en intentar hacer una pose sexy- Pues lo siento, yo ya…

Antes de terminar su frase fue interrumpida

-Naah, no me interesan las tablas de planchar- La inexpresividad del chico salió a flote dejando de piedra a una Lana que fue atravesada por una enorme flecha que decía tabla de planchar.

-T-tu…q-qué…tan…- Su ojo izquierdo comenzó a temblar mientras su rostro comenzaba a teñirse de rojo, no sabría decir si fue por vergüenza o enojo

-Más importante, Lana. Podrías…-

\- ¿¡Qué podría ser más importante!?

-¡? Espe…

\- ¡Esto es realmente importante! ¡Es un tema de vida o muerte!

\- ¡tranquilízate!

\- ¡Como podría calmarme! - La chica empezó a zarandearlo de un lado a otro

Después de una golpiza y varios gritos más, la loli no tan loli se tranquilizó. Con la ropa ya completamente seca y de alguna manera terminando pescando se mantuvieron conversando y actualizando sobre qué ha pasado en sus vidas mientras no han podido contactarse.

-…Y después de que le dijera a Mallow que no tenía por qué preocuparse, ella aun interfirió cuando empecé a cocinar. ¿No crees que debería dejar de intentar ser tan sobreprotectora?

-Bueno, tú y la cocina no se lleva muy bien, entiendo un poco a Mallow porque interfirió tanto.

-E-es verdad, p-pero era algo que tenía que hacer por mí misma esa vez y aun así…-

\- ¿Por ti misma? ¿Y eso por qué? Digo Mallow es muy buena en la cocina y…

\- Lo sé, sé que es increíble en la cocina, pero yo, tenía que hacerlo, quería hacerlo por mí misma por Kiawe…- Los ultimo lo dijo sin querer en un susurro. Natsuki estaba lo suficientemente cerca para oírlo y decir que estaba sorprendido era decir poco.

\- ¿Kiawe? ¿Q-que tiene que ver Kiawe en esto? - Natsuki tenía un leve presentimiento o mejor dicho una ligera sospecha a lo que iba todo este embrollo de querer cocinar por si sola a su "amigo" Kiawe que estaba ocupado con los preparativos del festival.

-N-No me digas que a ti te gusta Kia….-

-¡WAAAHH! ¡No lo digas! - La chica salto callando a Natsuki con un grito y con el rostro totalmente rojo

\- ¿¡Te gusta Kiawe? ¿Enserio? - El chico de alguna manera parecía emocionado- ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Cuándo paso? ¿Él lo sabe? ¿Ya te le declaraste? – hasta podía verse destellos en sus ojos al preguntarle a Lana

-… ¿Por qué pareces tan emocionado de repente? - La chica se rindió en detenerlo y suspiro cansada por las muchas preguntas que le hacia su amigo

-Es que puede ser bastante divertido- Los destellos no desaparecían en lo más mínimo en los ojos de Natsuki

-Tu, no tienes filtro cuando estas emocionado- La chica nuevamente suspiro solo un poco divertida por la actitud de Natsuki

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Cuándo comenzó? -

\- ¿De verdad seguiremos con esto?

\- ¡Por supuesto!

-…- La chica dudaba un poco en responder, no es que no confiara en Natsuki, solo que era difícil decirlo por la vergüenza que tenía, su rostro rápidamente se acaloro de nuevo y vio a su amigo esperando que le respondiera.

-H-hace unas cuantas semanas, él y yo comenzamos a salir- La chica miraba las corrientes totalmente avergonzada lo que el contraste de su pelo azul y rostro rojo parecía divertido.

-Wooah, genial. Estoy muy feliz por ustedes dos, pero enserio no tenía ni la más mínima pista de que ustedes se gustaban. Y disculpa por esto, pero hace años en un momento creí que a Kiawe le gustaba Mallow- El chico le frotaba la cabeza a la chica feliz por ella, pero al decir lo último solo atino a reír nervioso, pero sinceramente eso es lo que creía al ver la interacción protectora que tenía Kiawe con Malllow.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Enserio creías eso? JAJAJAJA- La chica reía por las ocurrencias de Natsuki

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? Eso es lo que creí al verlos- Natsuki un poco molesto por la carcajada de Lana

-Bueno, por supuesto que es gracioso, ellos fueron criados como hermanos, sus padres han sido grandes amigos desde hace años y prácticamente se criaron juntos, algunos dirían que es más razón de que se gusten, pero el amor que tienen entre ellos no pasa más allá de hermanos. Kiawe simplemente es demasiado sobreprotector con ella por idiotas que creen aprovecharse de la personalidad alegre de Mallow, aunque ella sabe defenderse sola-

-Mmm…Ya veo- Natsuki se quedó pensando en lo que dijo Lana.

-Oh, aprovechando la oportunidad, siempre me había gustado saber algo sobre ti Natsuki- La chica solo sonrió un poco divertida

-Adelante, tira.

\- ¿A ti todavía te gusta Lillie? –

En ese momento Natsuki casi se cae de Lapras sorprendiendo al Pokemon.

La chica que estaba sentada de piernas cruzadas se reía de la reacción de su amigo.

\- ¿D-de que estas hablando, Lana? ¿Lillie? Ella es una gran amiga, por supuesto que me gusta, al igual que todos mis amigos, incluso tu- El chico se recompuso y tomo con fuerza la caña de pescar

-Dejare pasar lo de "incluso tu" pero ¡Vamos, Natsuki! No te hagas el idiota ahora, toda Alola sabía que te gustaba Lillie, no era ningún secreto si me dejas decirlo. Se te notaba con tan solo verte, por eso quería saber si todavía te gusta, después de que ¿dos años?

-… ¿Tanto se me notaba? - El chico se tapaba el rostro rojo con una mano

-Así es amigo, yo creo que los únicos que no se daban cuenta, eran ustedes dos…. Y solo talvez Hau, digamos que Hau es Hau-

-Aaah-

-Ahora responde ¿Todavía te gusta? - Natsuki la miraba un poco dudoso, pero respondió con sinceridad y de la mejor forma posible

-…No lo sé-

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? Es bastante simple, te gusta o no, fácil-

-Es un poco más complicado que eso, Lana. Han pasado dos años desde que nuestros caminos se separaron, muchas cosas suceden en ese lapso de tiempo, nuestra perspectiva cambia, nuestros gustos lo mismo, si, hemos hablado por video llamada y todo, pero no es lo mismo, no es lo mismo que tener a la persona enfrente y pensar "Si, ella realmente me gusta" no nos hemos visto por dos años, no sabemos cómo somos ahora, aunque suene mal, los sentimientos pueden cambiar. No se cómo responderte, sé que Lillie me gustaba hace dos años, pero no sé si me gusta Lillie ahora. Lo mismo va para ella o eso es lo que creo.

-Ya veo, eres como una chica en lo que se refiere al amor-

Fue un duro golpe al orgullo masculino de Natsuki.

-Pero, Esta bien ¿no? Esta es tu forma de ser y no creo que sea malo, solo molesto

\- ¿Gracias?

-De nada, pero si no sabes si te gusta Lillie…

De alguna forma no me gusta a donde se dirige Lana

-Entonces ¿Te gusta alguien? No se alguien como, Mallow-

Un golpe en la superficie del agua se pudo escuchar

La chica está riéndose a costa de las reacciones del chico

\- ¿¡Qué demonios pasa contigo y esas preguntas!? ¡Ya pareces una chica de hablar tanto de amor!

\- ¡Es porque soy una chica, Imbécil! - La chica lo ayudo a subirse encima de Lapras totalmente empapado…de nuevo.

-Maldición, de nuevo empapado ¿tienes algún complejo de verme todo mojado, Lana?

-Claro que no, ni que tuvieras músculos para presumir- A pesar de contestar así estaba un poco roja al verlo con la camiseta pegada a su cuerpo, debía decir que estos años entrenando, le sentaron muy bien al anteriormente chico flacucho.

-Bueno, comparado con tu noviecito exhibicionista tengo menos que el-

\- ¡Oye! - Lana no podía negarlo, le gustaba ver a su novio sin playera- pero no te escaparas, ¿Hay alguien que te guste ahora? ¿Mallow tal vez?

\- ¿¡Por qué tiene que salir Mallow en esta conversación!?- A pesar de la queja estaba completamente rojo al pensar en su amiga Mallow y en su sonrisa.

\- ¡Ahh! ¡Estas rojo! ¡Piensas en Mallow de esa manera! - La chica se reía aún más ¿La razón? El rostro del chico cambiaba de un rojo a un rojo más fuerte con cada declaración de la chica.

\- ¡Ya cállate! - El chico le lanzó su camiseta empapada, solo tardaron un par de minutos para que se secaran completamente.

-Ya, Ya, dejemos el tema hasta aquí, de acuerdo, ya no te alteres más- La chica seguía riéndose a costa de Natsuki

-¡Tch!-

Después de un rato pescando y conversando de cualquier otra cosa, ya era hora de almorzar y Natsuki ya tenía planes a lo que se despidió de Lana.

La chica se le quedo viendo al ver como se alejaba en Charizard y sonrió con complicidad.

-Esto definitivamente será divertido~ No puedo esperar para contarle a Mallow sobre esto~

La chica ya estaba riéndose por el posible rostro que tendrá su amiga al contarle, incluso podría desmayarse por la felicidad.

-Pero espera, si hago eso no será divertido… Bien ¡está decidido! Dejare las cosas así y veré como se desarrollan, de esa forma será más divertido verlos~ pero supongo que si le cuento a otras personas que no sean Mallow podría ser más divertido, esto definitivamente venderá~

El malévolo plan de una peli azul se estaba llevando acabo y Natsuki ni cuenta se daba.

-¡Achuu!- Un escalofrío paso a través de su espalda- No puede ser ¿Me resfrié?

* * *

Y aquí nos encontramos nuevamente gente. Espero que disfrutaran del capitulo y de la relación que tienen y tendrán los personajes. Espero que algunos no me maten por hacer que crezca Lana y que este con Kiawe, digo se que hay quienes Shippean el Kiawe/Mallow pero a mi me parece más divertido el Lana/Kiawe y como seria su relación de ahora en adelante. Aclaro, Lana antes era una enana ahora tiene un tamaño normal, en lo que cabe lo normal, no es que creciera hasta tener 1,70 o algo así, Natsuki exageró la relación de su altura con la de lana, la chica apenas alcanza el 1,61 mientras que Natsuki mide 1,70 no es tan alto pero hay diferencias. Ahora la relación que tendrán Lana y Natsuki sera como de mejores amigos o hasta hermanos, Lana trolleando aveces mientras el le responde como dupla de Boke y Tsukomi, espero hacerlo bien más adelante. A lo mejor algunos esperaban una relación amorosa o un pequeño Crush de Lana en Natsuki pero con lo que pasara más adelante creo que pensaran que seria una exageración incluir a Lana en el desmadre que sucederá así que la aparte para Kiawe y me saque de encima el posible embrollo que podria suceder entre Kiawe y Natsuki si este estuviera enamorado de Mallow, espero que les convenza o estén de acuerdo con la forma que lo lleve pero déjenme aclarar que eso no quitara los problemas que pasara Natsuki más adelante. Eso es todo no daré más Spoiler!

Pd:Edad de Lana: 15 años con 7 meses

Ahora Los Review:

Nixo: Me pican mucho las manos al querer escribir más sobre Kahili pero tendré que abstenerme y esperar que avance un poco más la historia para introducirla bien y que se arme el desmadre. A mi cuando vi a Kahili por primera vez en el juego, me encantó, y más en las revanchas, esa actitud dura pero de nunca rendirse e sus frases de no me dejare vencer a la proxima, me dan muchas ganas de escribir sobre ella. Y en mi caso como en el tuyo, Muchas gracias Vikavolt! Me salvo muchas veces ese bicho que debería ser más rápido, por favor, tiene un diseño muy aerodinámico, debería ser rápido con un ataque especial monstruoso y defensas bajas.

LyCox032: ... :v

VickySMC: Me alegra que te gustara jejeje, ya quiero escribir sobre el resto de la Elite 4 pero ya habrá tiempo. Kahili no se, se ve muy de esa personalidad y espero lograr un buen desarrollo del personaje en los siguientes capítulos. Espero que te gustara este capitulo y ya se esta creando poco a poco la oportunidad de introducir a Mayla, falta poco, yo diria unos 2 capitulos más y creo que tendrá el ambiente perfecto para entrar. Lo siento si esta vez no fue Acerola/Zarala pero sobre ella ya esta listo el capitulo, lo subiré tan pronto como los votos por ella se sumen, ya que su capitulo puede tener lugar después de este o en el siguiente.

Dapper: Lo siento en verdad no subir más seguido, muchas vacaciones hacen mal y no puedo repartir bien el tiempo al salir con amigos, vacaciones, playa, campo y después ir a mochilear por el país. Ahora lo siento si no subí en esta oportunidad sobre acerola/Zarala pero si los votos consiguen la mayoría en la siguiente votación, lo subiré más rápido que esta.

Para todos que leen la historia espero que les gustara el capitulo, ya saben si tienen una sugerencia o quieran decir algo, bienvenido sean en dejar Review.

PD: Todavía no estoy muy satisfecho con este capitulo pero fue lo que se me vino a la cabeza cuando imagine la interacción entre estos dos

 **Ahora las votaciones para el próximo capitulo Gardevoir´s y Aegislash´s**

 **-Zarala/Acerola**

 **-Kiawe**

 **-Kahili**

 **-Hau**

 **-Gladio**

 **-Rika/Mina**

 **-Guzma**

 **-Mallow (Vuelve a la votación)**

Ahora espero que voten por su favorito y si no hay un claro ganador ocupare los votos de este capitulo por el otro personaje que votaron.

PDD: A Mayla/Olvia no la coloco por la razón de que esperare el momento para colocarla bien en la historia. Si la ven en una votación futura, les dará la pista que ya es tiempo de que aparezca su capitulo


	5. Zarala (Parte I )

**Jejeje...je. Lo siento por tardar meses pero eh estado estudiando para la Universidad y bueno me pase jajajaja**

 **No se si subiré pronto después que suba este capitulo pero quería subir este porque lo creía importante en lo que sucederá mas adelante.**

 **Wueno nos vemos abajo chicos y chicas**

* * *

No me gustan las princesas.

Siempre que pienso sobre ellas, me viene a la mente la imagen de una débil chiquilla que no puede hacer nada por sí misma y necesita que la rescaten. Reflejan el lado débil, frágil y dependiente de la mentalidad de una mujer.

De esa misma forma tampoco me gustan los héroes. Como si fuera una necesidad se involucran en los problemas de los demás, se esfuerzan hasta morir y sacrifican toda su vida solo para rescatar a una princesa para solamente se enamore de ti o te deba un gran favor. Piensan que la mujer es un ser débil que debe protegerse y ellos encargarse de todo mientras ellas esperan en un lugar seguro.

Ese tipo de pensamiento estaba incrustado en la mente de Zarala. A pesar de que como actúa en su mayoría solo era una tapadera para mostrar al público. Incluso si fuera contradictorio, ella se llamaba a si misma Princesa solo para cambiar la imagen que se tenían de ellas.

Ese pensamiento se mantuvo con ella desde que era una niña de 5 años. Muchos de los niños a su alrededor la molestaban por ser demasiado consentida por sus padres y la actitud delicada que tenía. Podía soportar que la llamaran princesita, porque para su mente infantil no había nada malo en ser una princesa así que ella no entendía cuál era la idea de gritarle eso de forma burlesca, en fin, ignoraba a esos molestos niños y se concentraba en jugar como más le gustaba, pero los niños seguían molestándola una y otra vez al ver que ella no se defendía y lloraba. El acoso fue peor, tirarle cosas, rayar su mesa y romper sus pertenencias. Ahí fue el momento donde entendió el significado distinto a princesa, para ella eran hermosas, amables y siempre tenían una sonrisa en el rostro para calmar a todos a su alrededor, pero fue ahí que lo asocio con otras palabras, débil y frágil. Y aún más fue darse cuenta que un héroe nunca llegó. Ese caballero de armadura brillante nunca llego a defenderla…

Desde ese momento comenzó a odiar el termino de princesa, ella tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que defenderse y no dejar que la lastimaran de nuevo. Con esa mirada a los solo 5 años de edad, la pequeña creció, estudio y entrenó junto a sus Pokemon. La pequeña Zarala no dejaba que se le acercaran, no permitiría que la lastimaran nuevamente para su vida ella solo necesitaba la presencia de su Familia, sus Pokemon e Internet para ver a su ídola. Una gran mujer que demostraba que las mujeres no son débiles, derrotando a miles de entrenadores que creyeron ser superiores que ella para terminar en el suelo derrotados.

Vio su objetivo, Ser la entrenadora más fuerte. Así nadie la subestimará ni la trataran como alguien débil que deba ser defendida por nadie. De esa forma comenzó a entrenar más y más sin detenerse, poco a poco se iba convirtiendo en una entrenadora reconocida en toda Alola. Completo su recorrido insular en año y medio, todo un logro para su generación.

Todo iba bien, ella encargándose de una zona de Alola como capitana, ayudando en la ciudad y cuidando en su tiempo libre a niños huérfanos y entrenando todos los días, vigilando de vez en cuando las pruebas de quienes se atrevían tomar su prueba donde algunos la pasaban y otros se retiraban sin completarla.

Todo iba bien hasta que lo conocí a él.

Un chico originario de la región de Kanto. El chico en esencia no era malo, al contrario, era muy bien intencionado, muy interesante y amable.

Pero el chico era la viva imagen de lo que tanta odia.

No soportaba verlo defender a Lillie, ok, la chica ni siquiera tenía un Pokemon para defenderse, pero no cambia el hecho que el intenta protegerla porque cree que la chica es débil y no podía valerse por sí misma.

Lillie a pesar de no tener un Pokemon era increíblemente inteligente y divertida, además hacia todo lo que podía para ayudar a ese pequeñín y era digno de admirar. La chica era débil, débil porque en este mundo de Pokemon ella no era entrenadora, no tenía ningún Pokemon, pero también era fuerte mentalmente, tenía el valor de enfrentarse al mundo solo para ayudar a su acompañante a volver a su hogar. Aun así, no era suficiente, la chica aun con todo el valor del mundo aún debía depender de aquel chico. No lo confundan, no la estoy discriminando, solo es que esa historia de la chica con valor, pero sin fuerzas y el chico con la fuerza para ayudarla se me hacía tan cliché que iba a vomitar arcoíris.

Natsuki a pesar de representar todo lo que odiaba no podía odiarlo. El chico no actuaba para ganarse el favor o enamorar a la princesa o damisela en peligro, no, el chico actuaba así porque de verdad quería ayudar a Lillie y a Nebby. Se dio el tiempo para ayudar a los pequeños niños en el orfanato cuando sus Pokemon habían sido robados por el Team Skull. Un chico como él no podía ser odiado, pero incluso así no me gustaba estar cerca de él. Me aleje a pesar de todos los inconvenientes que tenía la región que de forma divertida ocurrían cerca de donde estaba el.

Siempre que nos encontrábamos lo ignoraba olímpicamente o respondía con gestos o una simple silaba para irme sin dejarlo decir nada más. No podía odiarlo, pero sé que no me podría llevar bien con él.

Entonces se preguntarán ¿Por qué si no me llevo bien con él, estamos almorzando juntos?

El chico en cuestión estaba feliz comiendo una hamburguesa sin darse cuenta de la mirada molesta de la chica enfrente suyo.

Zarala no esperaba este desarrollo, gracias a la intervención del profesor y Mayla la obligaron salir a disfrutar y pasar el rato con sus amigos. Y eso tenía planeado hacer, después de visitar a su tío el día anterior quería disfrutar el día jugando con los niños del orfanato. Pero hubo un error en sus cálculos y ese era quien estaba frente a él tomando un batido de frambuesa feliz de la vida. Se cruzaron por simple coincidencia por la ciudad y el chico la invitó a comer algo. Claro ella evitaría hacerlo, pero antes de que se diera cuenta ya se había ido a pedir comida, salí corriendo tras de el para evitar que eligiera alguna cosa rara para mí.

Todavía le costaba creer que el tipo que estaba feliz frente a ella era el campeón por un año completo y el líder de la Elite 4 que ella misma conformaba. El en estos momentos era quien llevaba el título del más fuerte de Alola, título el cual ella aspiraba hace un año entero, pero él era se convirtió en un obstáculo que todavía no ha podido superar, cada vez que creía que estaba más cerca de vencerlo él se alejaba aún más y era derrotada completamente. Me frustraba que un chico con una personalidad tan cliché me supere de esa forma a pesar de que sigo entrenando tan duro.

Mordí mi hamburguesa con una expresión molesta. Natsuki me miro y se rio un poco.

Me moleste.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te causa tanta risa? –

-Ah lo siento, pero son pocas las veces que puedo ver tus expresiones ser tan honestas-

Me confundí por su elección de palabras. El definitivamente entiende que no me gusta su compañía y aun así lo hace. Este chico o es tonto o muy raro. Tiendo a pensar que las dos alternativas son las correctas para definirlo.

-Si tienes tanto tiempo libre como para reírte de mis expresiones ¿Por qué no vas donde tus amigos y me dejas tranquila?

Hasta para mi sonó un poco antipática esa frase, pero no soporto tenerlo mucho tiempo cerca mío.

-Haa…- Suspiro rendido, esta chica a veces es aún más complicada de tratar que Kahili- supongo que tienes razón, pero para aclarar, no me reía burlándome de ti, sino que me parecía lindo tu ceño fruncido, son pocas las veces que veo a alguien ser tan sincero conmigo

Zarala retrocedió instintivamente al cumplido que le dieron, lo primero que sintió fue vergüenza, la segundo fue un poco de alegría y lo tercero fue asco, pero no asco por como la llamaron, sino que por sí misma que reaccionó a unas simples palabras.

\- ¿Eso es todo lo que tenías que decir? - Esta vez no podía evitar sonar aún más anti social, mi reacción a esas simples palabras hizo que me enojara aún más y lo mal dirigí hacia Natsuki que solo me dio un cumplido

Él sonrió resignado, todavía quiere llevarse bien conmigo a pesar de que sigo rechazándolo- Bueno, será mejor retirarme. Espero que comamos de nuevo juntos, nos vemos Zarala-san- Se despidió amablemente a pesar de mi trato violento, me sentí un poco mal (solo un poco)

-Natsuki- Lo llame un poco nerviosa

\- ¿Dime? - Confundido se dio vuelta a mirarme

-G-g-gracias por la comida- Me di asco, era un desastre de nervios y sonrojo. Lo vi de reojo y noté que le brillaron los ojos al oírme y sonrió alegremente sacándome otro sonrojo.

\- ¡Si, Nos vemos! - El feliz se fue de la tienda. Yo simplemente me quede pensando sobre las acciones del chico.

Pensé entender su personalidad. El típico chico bueno, amable, divertido y valiente que atrae a muchas personas a su alrededor, ya sea amistad o amor. El chico que se arriesga por sus amigos y cuida de ellos, un chico que tiene complejo de héroe.

Pero eso es la mitad de lo que es él. Solo una parte de la persona llamada Natsuki.

Era un friki de las batallas Pokemon al extremo. Se encierra mucho en sí mismo y sus Pokemon al entrenar y olvidan todo lo demás, tiene la tendencia a dejar de pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no sea referente a los Pokemon y cuando se enfrenta a un reto que lo supera, siempre tiene esa sonrisa extasiada de emoción que perturba e intimida a quienes lo observan y a quien lo enfrenta.

Ese lado tan egoísta y perturbador de sí mismo lo llegue a descubrir con el tiempo al ser parte de su Elite 4. Se de las personas competitivas y yo misma me incluyo en ese grupo, me gusta tener un desafío y superarlo, es muy satisfactorio tanto para mí y para mis compañeros Pokemon, pero él era un caso que superaba esa competitividad, para otros se vería como que toma los desafíos tranquilamente y es alguien que disfruta de la vida en paz y uno que otra batalla por el título de campeón tanto de aspirantes y de su propia Elite 4, pero la realidad era totalmente diferente, si bien se veía tranquilo en el exterior, todos veíamos que el entrenaba de forma seria y se superaba cada vez para llegar al siguiente nivel y aun así no paraba, no quedaba satisfecho con ese avance, seguía y seguía, sin detenerse, sus Pokemon lo seguían sin reclamo, no por miedo o respeto, incluso amistad, nada de eso, sus Pokemon tenían el mismo deseo que él, si desde un principio no eran así a medida que continuaban juntos era como si fueran contagiados por ese deseo de superarse cada vez más.

Todos en la Elite 4 sentían ese peligroso y continuo avance en sus habilidades, el miedo y frustración se apoderaron de nosotros y nos vimos forzados a incluso nosotros desafiarlo, no queríamos quedarnos atrás, si quitábamos tan siquiera un segundo la vista en él era como si se alejara aún más. El potencial de ese chico para las batallas Pokemon era enorme, al nivel de lo que fueron en sus inicios aquellos campeones legendarios de Kanto, y todos tenían el peso de eso en sus espaldas, todos los aspirantes se daban cuenta de la diferencia que había entre ellos y el campeón no tan mayor a ellos y nosotros de no dar la talla para respaldarlo como su Elite.

Gire mi cabeza para alejar las inseguridades que siento respecto a mi nivel como entrenadora. Sé que soy fuerte, mis Pokemon tipo fantasma son muy fuertes y tenemos una increíble sinergia, pero ese chico siempre…

Giro nuevamente mi cabeza para quitarme esos pensamientos negativos. Si tenía tiempo para pensar de esa forma mejor será el ponerse en marcha para entrenar.

Con ese pensamiento, le di el ultimo mordisco a mi hamburguesa y salí de la tienda.

Tome una de mis Pokeball y Drifblim salió. Me dirigió una mirada antes de que le sonriera.

-Tenemos mucho que hacer hoy compañera, vamos al monte Lanakila, tenemos que entrenar.

Drifblim asintió con la cabeza. Debió suponer lo que pasaba por mi cabeza al observarme.

Natsuki era mi objetivo.

Tengo que superarlo para vencer mi propia debilidad.

Estoy junto a mis queridos Pokemon, no tengo que retroceder, desde ahora solo tenía que avanzar.

Venceré a ese "Héroe" y probare que la "princesa" puede valerse por sí misma.

* * *

 **Espero damas y caballeros que les gustara este pequeño episodio. Ahora conocemos un poco sobre Zarala y parte de como ven a Natsuki los demás. Se que le di muchos aires al protagonista pero bueno, el chico pelea con Cynthia, Red y Green en el Arbol de Combate (se que no tiene nada que ver en la historia canon del juego pero me gusta incluirlos) Espero que quedara bien lo que sera la historia de Zarala y como sera el personaje de ahora en adelante. Si se fijaron este episodio sucede un año antes de que iniciara la historia del primer capitulo que subí, así que en el año que paso ocurrieron ciertas cosas entre ellos dos. Bueno chicos como siempre responderé a los review.**

 **Funka1999: Yo también quiero escribir sobre ellos dos y ya tengo la idea de como sera su relación con los demás y espero te sorprendas con lo que sucederá jajaja**

 **Nixo: El con complejo de Sasuke o también llamado el** **chuunibyou de sol y luna o el #pajaslocas aparecerá en un momento jodidamente increíble ajajaja o tal vez lo decida poner en una situación normal ( las dos formas me convencen bastante) y si para lana el haber crecido fue una gran alegría para ella y para su novio, en algún momento de sus citas un policía lo llamo para preguntarles sus edades y fue la mayor vergüenza que paso hasta ahora, salir con alguien que parecía tener solo 11 años era complicado...mmh tal vez haga un omake de ellos jejeje**

 **Arremi: Sep, subí de ella ahora, espero que te gustara. Solo esperar la segunta parte para determinar su relación después de un año**

 **Por supuesto ahora vienen las votaciones juejue Sigan y voten mis queridos Electivire´s**

 **-Kiawe**

 **-Kahili**

 **-Hau**

 **-Gladio**

 **-Rika/Mina**

 **-Guzma**

 **En esta oportunidad salio Zarala quien sera el proximo en salir?**

 **Aprovecho para decirlo en este momento. El fic en si era para hacer ligeros momentos entre los personajes y el desmadre que venia con ello, pero mientras más ideas venían a mi cabeza más me convencía de hacer el fic un poco más completo, es decir, agregar un poco más de aventuras, drama y romances a la historia. No se si les agrade la idea pero después de que se terminen los personajes de las votaciones, comenzare a subir ciertos capítulos para la introducción de lo que vendrá más adelante, por esa razón no puse a un personaje que aya subido antes un capitulo para ellos. Solo les digo que sera largo el fic, me demorare en subir pero sera largo. Cuando digo eso es que serán al menos 30 capitulos y muchos más. Asi que espero que me sigan y vean en que se convertirá toda esta historia.**

 **NOS VEMOS.**


End file.
